Highly filled thermoplastic molding compositions having ceramic like properties may be formed into diverse articles for use in numerous applications. In the decorative surfacing industry custom colors and special-effect appearances are key properties for customer acceptance. A granite, fleck-like or speckled look is especially desired and is available in both high pressure laminates and thermoset acrylic or thermoset polyesters used as decorative surfaces. However, the fleck-like or speckled surface produced in such thermoset materials is not smooth or uniform and therefore requires a secondary finishing operation such as sanding or the like.
The applicants have discovered that it is possible to provide a speckled or fleck-like appearance to a thermoplastic material by including therein a non-dispersing pigment prior to extruding such material. Surprisingly, this thermoplastic material having the non-dispersing pigment can be extruded with a sufficiently smooth and uniform surface that no secondary finishing operation is required.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a highly filled, extruded thermoplastic material having a speckled surface appearance.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a highly filled, extruded thermoplastic material which can be extruded into a sheet having a smooth, uniform speckled surface without any secondary finishing operations.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the specification.